1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an input pen storage, and more particularly, to the input pen storage applicable to a portable electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with the rapid development of electronic industry, the varieties of information products are frequently updated and renewed from the old ones, and various electronic information products with user-friendly operation have also been presented to the market constantly, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistant) or tablet PCs (Personal Computers), etc. Besides traditional methods using button-keys (such as a mouse or a keyboard), most information products are integrated with a new input technique, i.e. the method using a touch-control panel with hand writing input, thereby making the data input and control more convenient for use.
A product with hand writing input and touch-control input is usually equipped with an input pen used for performing an input action. Based on a conventional technique, the input pen is received in such as a grove disposed on a surface of the main body of an electronic apparatus, and is clamped via an interference method; or the input pen is received in a cavity formed in the main body of the electronic apparatus with an opening formed on the surface thereof, and is also clamped in the cavity via an interference method
However, by using the aforementioned methods to receive the input pen, a user has to exert a pulling force to release the input pen from an interfered state when the input pen is desired to be taken out, thus causing quite a lot of inconvenience.